


Revenge Is Best Served Ice Cold

by hollyblue2



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fights, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DeanCas + "Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Best Served Ice Cold

The snow had been coming down in treacherous sheets for days. Both Dean, Cas and their other dorm mates had been holed up inside, two jumpers on and at least three pairs of socks. The heating was horrendous.

Finally, two days after the snow storm began, it stopped, leaving tonnes of snow on the ground. Cas woke Dean up excitedly that morning.

“What the fuck, Cas?” Dean grumbled and grabbed the pillow to tuck over his head.

Cas jumped on the bed, earning another groan from Dean. “come on, Dean. I want to build a snowman!”

“What are you, three? Go ‘way!” Dean whined.

“Deeeaann...” Cas sing songed and crawled up to Dean, poking him in the side.

Dean threw the pillow at Cas, hitting him in the side before sitting up abruptly with a glare on his face. “Dude, seriously. You’re normally the one who’s sleeping in.”

“But it’s finished snowing and it’s all amazing!” Cas beamed.

“Fine.”

*

Twenty minutes later, both Dean and Cas were dressed in all their warm clothing. Cas had practically run out the door and began to roll a big ball of snow on the floor until it reached his waist. Dean mainly stood and watched his boyfriend having fun, it wasn’t that he didn’t like snow, he just wasn’t a fan of how cold it was.

“Hey Dean!” Cas shouted from a couple of metres away. He held a large ball of snow in his hand.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-,” Right in the face. “Goddamnit!”

He picked up his own lump of snow and lobbed it at him. Cas shrieked as it hit his hair and crumbled down his back.

That was it then, for the next fifteen minutes they were throwing snowballs at each other, edging closer and closer until Dean smushed one right in Cas’ face.

“Revenge is best served ice cold.” He growled as Cas wiped away the flakes of snow, laughing.


End file.
